Be Strong, Our Dear
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers: Banjir TomatCeri] Sesungguhnya hadiah terbesar dalam kehidupan adalah sebuah keluarga.


**Be Strong, Our Dear**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Nomor Prompt: 61**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Sesungguhnya hadiah terbesar dalam kehidupan adalah sebuah keluarga.

 **.**

 _Engkaulah sang malaikat; tak peduli pada hujan beriris_

 _Engkaulah sang mega berarak; memimpin pada semesta_

 _Langkahmu berasal dari cinta_

 _Tangisanmu semanis aroma mutiara_

 _Engkaulah nyawa yang menjadikanku ada_

 _Engkaulah pengisi sepi pada hari-hari_

 _Atas kehadiranmu, terima kasih, Sarada_

 **[]**

Kecemasan itu timbul tenggelam.

Sasuke kini sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Tangannya tak pernah jauh dari dada dengan bibir yang terus merapal doa.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat istimewa.

Istrinya, Haruno Sakura, sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati di dalam ruangan itu.

Tidak terasa ini sudah genap dua tahun Sasuke berkeluarga; setelah sebelumnya harus berkutat dengan serangkaian drama romantisme remaja, pergulatan batin akibat pencarian jati diri, dan segala tetek bengek masalah 'orang dewasa'. Pilihannya kemudian jatuh kepada Sakura. Betapa luar biasa apa yang dicapai Sasuke, dapat menjadi suami dari seorang wanita yang juga luar biasa.

Haruno Sakura sejatinya memang wanita biasa. Tidak cantik, juga tidak dapat dikatakan jelek. Yang paling Sasuke kagumi dari Sakura adalah sifatnya yang teramat idalis dan kesederhanaan hidupnya. Berumah tangga dengannya, Sasuke banyak belajar apa arti dari keyakinan dan berusaha.

 _'Dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah,'_ batin Sasuke.

Selama delapan bulan lebih sepuluh hari, Sakura mengandung. Tepat tengah malam tadi, Sakura merasa ingin melahirkan. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali cepat-cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Entah mengapa, Sasuke ikut merasa sakit ketika Sakura mengaduh. Bahkan ketika sudah tiba, saat Sakura belum juga melahirkan, Sasuke sangat mencemaskannya.

Air ketubannya nyaris habis, sehingga terpaksa harus dioperasi. Operasi _caesar_ , begitu dokter berpakaian biru muda itu menyebut. Sasuke hanya dapat mengiyakan, yang paling penting Sakura dan bayinya selamat.

Sasuke lagi-lagi melirik jam dinding berbentuk bulat yang ada di atas pintu. Pukul empat kurang delapan belas menit.

Sudah satu jam lebih Sasuke menunggu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda operasi selesai. Saat Sasuke mengintip dari pintu kaca, ia melihat sekilas bahwa tekanan darah dari istrinya sempat menurun.

Entah mengapa, melihat Sakura yang terbaring dengan dikelilingi para dokter yang mengoperasinya, Sasuke merasa jika hidupnya juga berada di ambang kematian. Dulu, sewaktu ibu Sasuke dioperasi karena penyakit kanker, Sasuke juga merasa seperti itu (walau akhirnya ibu Sasuke meninggal tiga bulan setelah operasi. Ayah Sasuke sendiri sudah meninggal sewaktu dia masih kanak-kanak). Ini mengingatkan Sasuke, bahwa antara dirinya dan Sakura memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat.

 _'Seolah-olah aku yang sedang terbaring di dalam,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin membasahi pelipis Sasuke. Kecemasannya sudah sedemikian tinggi. Tubuh pucat ibunya yang terbujur kaku adalah yang pertama kali membayang.

Bagaimana jika jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak? Bagaimana seandainya bayi yang sudah sekian lama dinanti itu akhirnya meninggal? Bahkan yang paling buruk, bagaimana bila operasi itu gagal dan Sakura-nya tidak dapat diselamatkan?

Ah, Sasuke merasa kepalanya hendak pecah. Pikirannya sedang semrawut, nyaris gila.

"Duduklah dulu, Nak. Kami juga sama sepertimu."

Suara dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan seperti orang yang sinting. Sudah berapa kali wanita tadi mengatakannya, tapi baru kali ini Sasuke menurut.

"Iya, Ibu."

Sasuke akhirnya duduk di samping Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

Ayah Sakura, Kizashi, menebar senyum. "Sakura akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Dia itu wanita yang kuat. Tenanglah sedikit," ujarnya yang juga ikut membantu menenangkan.

Meskipun seribu atau mungkin sejuta orang berkata demikian, tapi Sasuke belum dapat menghilangkan kekhawatirannya. Ini diakuinya sangat berat. Berbagai kemungkinan buruk semakin kerap menyambangi benak.

Tiga puluh menit terakhir rasanya seperti tiga puluh jam. Neraka dunia sedang mempermainkannya, Sasuke yakin.

Ketika pintu operasi terbuka, Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri.

Sang dokter yang baru saja muncul lantas melepas penutup mulutnya. "Mereka semua selamat."

Sasuke akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Teramat lega.

Bagi Sasuke, tiada hari yang lebih indah daripada hari ini. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum.

 _Dia telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang ayah._

 **.**

"Perempuan? Waah, aku tidak pernah menyangka."

Sasuke mengangkat seorang bayi yang baru saja dimandikan. Dia sedang menangis.

"Mungkin dia ingin meminum susu..." Kalimat Sasuke menggantung di udara. Matanya tengah menatap pilu kepada istrinya yang juga belum membuka mata.

Mendadak Sasuke ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika istrinya tidak bangun-bangun? Bagaimana jika—

 _'Ah, hentikan imajinasi bodohmu, Sasuke!'_

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri kepada buah hatinya. Bayi yang sekarang digendongnya benar-benar cantik. Sekilas, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sakura, tapi mata hitam yang begitu legam jelas mirip dengan mata Sasuke. Sungguh perpaduan yang menarik.

Sekitar jam sepuluh pagi, beberapa sahabat Sasuke di kantor datang untuk melihat bayi tersebut sekaligus menjenguk Sakura.

" _Selamat ya, Sasuke. Kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah."_

" _Waah, bayinya sungguh menggemaskan. Boleh kugendong sebentar?"_

" _Lucunya. Kalau dia sudah besar, pasti dia akan cantik sekali."_

" _Mirip ibunya, tapi matanya mirip mata Sasuke."_

" _Sakura belum sadar, ya?"_

Bertubi-tubi ucapan selamat dan tanggapan standar Sasuke terima, tapi pertanyaan terakhir benar-benar, sekali lagi, membuat hati Sasuke terguncang. Ada rasa perih yang menguar begitu lancang ketika dia menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

Ino, sahabat dekat Sakura sejak kecil, juga turut bertanya.

"Kau akan memberinya nama siapa, Sasuke?"

Ah, benar. Sasuke juga belum memikirkannya dengan serius. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan Sakura-nya sehingga hal yang menurutnya remeh itu terlupakan begitu saja. Lagi pula...

Tidak apa-apa. Soal nama bisa dipikir nanti. Sasuke akan mendiskusikannya dengan Sakura saat istrinya tersebut sudah sadar.

 **.**

"Jadi, kau belum memberinya nama, _Anata_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Masalah nama bisa—"

"—dipikir belakangan?" Sakura dengan cepatnya menyambung.

"Sayang, kau baru saja sadar. Kondisimu juga belum terlalu stabil. Jangan memikirkan—"

"Aku sudah bangun dua jam sejak tadi, _Anata_. Aku sudah sehat sekarang."

Ini adalah percakapan pertama setelah Sakura membuka mata, sekitar pukul tiga sore. (kalau tidak bisa disebut perdebatan).

"Kalau begitu, makanlah dulu. Kembalikan energimu, setelah itu baru kita memikirkannya."

"Aku sudah makan, _Anata_."

"Istirahatlah lagi. Orang baru melahirkan biasanya rawan terkena stres dan aku tidak mau kau sampai stres."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Anata_. Tidak usah terlalu cemas."

"Bagiku kesehatanmu adalah yang utama."

"Bagiku nama bayi kita lebih penting." Sakura menirukan nada Sasuke yang kelewat protektif. "Kukira kau sudah menyiapkan siapa namanya jauh-jauh hari. Atau ketika kau menunggu saat operasiku berlangsung, kau bisa sambil memikirkannya, kan?"

Demi apa, barangkali Sasuke membutuhkan kipas angin lebih banyak di dalam ruangan tersebut. Demi mengurangi tingkat emosinya.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang suami bisa memikirkan nama bayi ketika istrinya tengah berjuang antara hidup dan mati?

Terkadang Sakura bisa menjadi sedemikian polosnya (maksudnya sedikit menjengkelkan).

Ingin rasanya Sasuke berkata keras-keras bahwa dia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia kemudian sadar bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah. "Baiklah. Kau punya usulan siapa nama bayi kita?"

"Hmm, siapa, ya?" Sakura tampak berpikir serius.

Mereka berdua terus mencari inspirasi dengan membaca buku-buku atau mencari referensi melalui mesin pencari. Akan tetapi, hingga petang menjelang, Sasuke dan Sakura belum juga memberi nama. Ayah dan ibu Sakura juga tidak dapat diandalkan soal urusan nama bayi.

Beruntunglah, saat Sasuke hendak tertidur (dia tidur di lantai, di kamar Sakura dirawat), alam bawah sadarnya sepertinya telah memberi Sasuke semacam ilham.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama Sarada?"

"Uchiha Sarada?" Sakura menanggapi samar, hanya ingin memastikan.

"Sewaktu kau hamil, kau pernah mengidam selada, kan? Kau sering menyuruhku pergi ke pasar untuk membelinya, padahal aku masih di kantor. Kau ingat?"

Sakura tertawa singkat kemudian ia menguap panjang. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah tertidur. "Ah, ya, ya. Aku memang sering mengidam selada sewaktu mengandung. Jadi nama bayi kita Sarada, _Anata_?"

"Bagus tidak?"

"Nama yang unik dan cantik," hanya itu tanggapan dari Sakura. Dia sudah kelewat mengantuk.

Besoknya, dengan gembira Sasuke memberi tahu teman-temannya tentang nama bayinya tersebut.[]

 **Wednesday—July 4th, 2018**


End file.
